Principal of the Thing
The , or simply the Principal, is, as his name suggests, the principal of Here School from Baldi's Basics in Education & Learning. He is one of the most prominent characters that the player will encounter, and proves to be quite bothersome to most players. He, like most of the characters, speaks in a monotone voice void of almost any emotion. Appearance The Principal of the Thing is an adult man with his right hand out pointing upwards. His eyebrows are raised with one eye appearing to wink, and his mouth is open as if he was shouting. He wears a dark gray shirt with lighter stripes, pale blue jeans, and white socks without shoes. Mechanics The Principal of the Thing seems to be taking the place of what a normal hall monitor would be like in a school environment. The Principal of the Thing will move around quickly around the school, checking the rooms and occasionally whistling. He will only just pass by the player, unless the player breaks any of the school rules, like running in the halls. If the player breaks any of the School Rules near the principal, the principal will take action and chase the player at a speed that is faster than the player. Once he catches them, he will put them in the Principal's Office, giving the player a detention and shunning them as he leaves. During detention, the player is unable to leave the room for 15 seconds, and the time the player will have to wait will be increased by 15 seconds every time they are caught. Any detentions after 60 seconds will last for 99 seconds. However, there is an item called the Principal's Keys that are found in one of the school's Faculty Rooms. When the player is in detention, they can right click on the door with the keys selected. However, the longer the detention time is, the riskier it is to do, because if the principal catches the player outside while detention is still being held, he will send them back to detention with an increase of waiting time. Being put into detention also counts as "opening a door" and will make Baldi go in that direction if the player didn't use the phone (Using the regular tape is not a good way to keep Baldi away, since the tape is in the detention room anyway.) As such, getting caught three or more times is an almost guaranteed game over without these items or a distraction, as it will take too long for the timer to hit 0 before Baldi enters and catches the player. However, Principal of the Thing can also get rid of It's a Bully, as seen here. This can make him quite helpful on some occasions. Tips The Principal of the Thing moves fast, so wait until he passes by, and then start running once you're out of his vision. It's also a good time to use an Energy Flavored Zesty Bar to recover any energy you may have used. It's definitely a bad idea to use BSoda on him, because he will then start chasing after you after saying: "No drinking in the halls!". He won't notice the cloud created by it, though. The Principal of the Thing can actually help you at some times. For one, he takes you to his office, where you can use the Baldi Anti Hearing and Disorienting tape, and even get you away from Playtime if she catches you. He can also get rid of It's a Bully. Glitches If the Principal of the Thing catches the player who breaking the rules and then the player goes into the detention room, he won’t be able to send the player to detention. He will send the player to normal detention but the door is still open, leaving the player with a free getaway. Trivia * All of his accusatory sentences involve the action occuring "in the halls." *As of the 1.3 Update, he now detects the player breaking rules by line of sight, rather than the small radius seen in older versions.he also allows the player to use the zesty bar as seen in the new school rules. ** This makes both Principal of the Thing and It's a Bully the only characters to have their mechanics altered within a new update. * This is the only character that portrays a real life person, the person presumably to be Mystman12. * There are sounds for the Principal of the Thing saying "No stabbing people with pencils in the halls." and "No looking other people's lockers in the halls.". This might hint that the Principal of the Thing originally would also get the player in detention for looking into people's lockers and stabbing people with pencils, but was then cut from the game. * If the player uses a BSoda in the Cafeteria in front of the Principal of the Thing, he will still put the player in detention no matter what. He also still says "No (action) in the halls". * If he sees you cut Playtime's rope or 1st Prize's wires with the Safety Scissors, he will put you in detention for bullying. * It's a Bully can also be put in detention if he is caught "bullying" the player. References * His whistling sound is actually taken from a cartoon series known as "The Amazing World of Gumball". The whistling was taken from one of the episodes in which one of the main characters Darwin, was seen chewing a pencil. In said episode, another character known as Banana Joe is seen whistling, where the whistling sound of the Principal of the Thing was taken from. (Click here to watch it). However, the whistles were edited from the original to be lower-pitched. ** His whistling sound is also a reference from the Kill Bill movie. Quotes Unused Gallery Principal's Page In Detention.png|The Principal of the Thing's description in the Principal's Office. Category:Characters Category:Males